


Good for something..

by Jalfie



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cuz hot diggity damn, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Vulpes, bottom bitch oc, smutsmutsmutsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalfie/pseuds/Jalfie
Summary: Vulpes recently aqcuired a new personal-Assitant, made to help him perform better.Only...I don't think Vulpes is using him right..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fanfic here! Of course its a lemon! /)///w///(\
> 
> I'd love feedback, and If you wanna see something, let me know!  
> edit: everytime i wrote 'guy' i accidentally wrote gay' WHOOPS

“Y-Your leigion. Theres someone here for you.”

“Let them in.”

“HI! I mean...Hello….sir.” I turned to the upbeat voice, there stood a boy, he had hair that was strewn wildly on his head, curling and swirling this way and that, possibly matted from his helmet he held at his side. He had big blue eyes, thin nose, and plush lips that were formed in a slight determined pout. “I’m Castificus. I’ll be your new assistant. Caesar is proud of your growth.”

“C-castifius….?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes sir, my name means innocent.”

“I knew that.” I growled, standing up, Castificus was about 5’3. He kept his eyes on mine.

“How old are you Castificus.”

“I know I’m short bu-”

“How.Old.” I said slightly harsher. He opened his mouth to protest but he closed it.

“I’m 19.”

“Hmm... why aren’t you a recruit?” His body was lean and fit, slight hips.

“I was more trained in other things than swinging a weapon before joining. Physcology believe it or not.” He boasted and i rose my hand.

“I don’t care. I just want to know you’re not useless.We can’t have useless people serving Ceasar” He smiled and looked determined.

“Don’t worry, I’m probably the most useful thing you’ll have for a while.” He had a tooth gap.

“You have big shoes to fill.”

“I have big feet.”

“Not really.”

“People grow.”

“Seems like something you don’t do much of.” I hummed and he opened his mouth but closed it once again

“You’re not a fish, so if your not going to say something keep your mouth closed, Now if you plan on being an help, come over here and help me plan out the attack. We’re going to clean Nipton, and we want to make a sign.”I said, rolling out the paper.

“Children and powder gangers.”

“Excuse me? “Children, NCR will be mortified by the sight, tortured children. And the sight of the ’bad guys’ killing the ‘bad guys’ will make us look so fucking serious they’ll think twice before approaching us.”

“Okay...that seems good...but not good enough.” He stuck out his tongue slightly in concentration. He had a small silver ball on his tongue...I’ll have to ask about it later...

“Simple, we need something cynical, something….a LOTTERY!” I looked at him. “A lottery for...who lives. I mean, someone need to live the purge to tell the story.” He had a big smile, a cocky one.

“That’s...ingenious.It just might work”

“I told you I’d be useful.” He glowed and crossed his arms.“Thank you Cas! You the most helpful individual ever.”

“Never said that.”

"Said what?"

“That your the most helpful individual ev-I didn’t realize until I had already said it. “I told you, I’ll mess with your mind.”I didn’t like being pushed over so easily. I pressed him against the wall in my makeshift home in the abandoned apartment complex while we were on our way for mission. He let out a soft gasp and looked up at me.

“I-I didn’t mean i-”

“Mess with some other things too, why don’t you?” I jutted my hips forward and he turned away blushing.

“W-what are you f-fucking gay?” He stammered.

“I get the feeling you’re the gay one.” “I-”I slammed my lips onto his, enticing a spot moan from him, when I pulled back, the syrupy look he gave me just from one kiss said enough. He’s cheeks were already flushed and his breathing picked up.

“Actually. I think I’m In your head.” I purred and he looked at me with furrowed brows

 “I…the...mission.”

“Look at you, you can’t even form coherent thoughts. That’s fine...Talk with your body.” I said lowly and I could hear the hitch in his breath. He leaned forward to kiss me, pulled back to turn his head and slowly pressed his lips against mine. Those lips ached with inexperience, his technique was sloppy. I let out a soft chuckle and he took his hands to my neck, roaming to find somewhere comfortable to rest them, which I didn’t mind. I rested my hands on his hips and slid my hands around the buckles of his holsters, trying to take it off. He never took his eyes off of mine and a soft pant came from his lips. I smiled slightly and kissed his nose before my hand snaked infront of his hips and reached inside his pants and under his boxers. Rubbing his cock slowly, he bit his lip and his fingers dug into my shoulders as he bucked into my hips.

"Hold on a momment Cas." I purred before reaching into my own pants and pulled out my cock, then finished pulling out his. His cock was small compared to mine and he let out a slight whine. I smiled and wrapped my fist around both of our cocks, jerking us off in a quick and sloppy fashion.

"ahhnnn....f-fuck...." He sighed, his lips grazing over my chin and moaned loudly, obvious being quiet wasn't this kids main priority. I purred and grounded his hips towards me before turning him around and dropping to my knees and forcefullyi removing his armor and clothes, leaving his peachy ass free. I smirked and spread his cheeks, god this kids anus was already twitching. I sent a long like from the underside of his balls to his anus, earning a loud moan in return. I turned my atention to the bud, prodding my tongue in and out of it. The way he shook and reached back for my head let me know he was ready. I stood up and slid in a finger to replace my tongue, which his ass eagarly swallowed up, his hands grazed at the wall and he was drooling. Kid really was out of it. 

"You okay?" I asked, adding a second finger and pumping them in and out, scissoring them and streching him out, He perked his ass up to make it easier for me to reach.  
"M-More." he moaned and I happily obliged, adding a thrird, quite soon he was loose enough. I thought he was ready, I took my weeping cock and lined it up with his anus. His moans died down, almost as if he knew what was about to happen, and I slowly pushed in, leaning forward on his shoulder with a long sigh. He arched his back and moaned loudly. His cock was weeping with want and twitched. He sobbed quietly and i began to thrust, not slowly of course, that isn't what he wanted. The kids moans were loud and lewd, almost as if he was trying to drown out the slapping of our skin.

"Mfh....Your ass is so nice.." I sighed and closed my eyes rocking in a quick rythm. 

"P-Puhlease...." I opened one eye and looked at him. His face was read with blush and tears and his eyebrows furrowed in embarassment. I sighed and I snaked a hand to his cock.

"If it can't be helped." I shrug and start to jack him off to my rythm. His moans growning louder and more needy. "I want you to paint this wall white, I want the next person to know that I messed up your mind." I groaned, Cas let out a loud moan and spurted into my fist and onto the wall with seven long ropes. His anus twitched and his body writhed, practically milking me for my come. I gave a few more erratic thrusts and came, filling his tight cavern with cum, that spurted around my cock and when I pulled out, his anus twitched and leaked some. He looked back at me with watery eyes. The siht of him full and a complete mess because of me made my cock twitch...

  
"Perhaps you are good for something..."


End file.
